The Ice Queen
by Geek.Lily
Summary: She couldn't understand just how the Ice Queen's logical brain could get overruled by Evangeline Swan Rosier's stubborn heart that simply felt too much. She was the Ice Queen for Merlin's sake, she didn't do heroics. That wasn't her thing. This was something Potter, Dumbledore's Gryffindor Golden Boy, would do. Then why was Evangeline, the Slytherin Ice Queen, doing this?


**Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor any of the characters except my Original Female Character and a few other characters not from the canon series.**

 **With that out of the way, I would like to inform all my readers that this is just one chapter and I would like to know whether I should continue or not. I know this idea is quite old and many have already given this plot a try, but I just wanted to see where I could possibly take the story. Please review and let me know how you like it so far and how it should possibly go. Thank you.**

 **The Ice Queen**

 **Chapter 1: The Queen's Summons**

 _Dear Potter,_

 _I know this letter will come as a real surprise to you and if you are as smart as I suspect you to be, you will be extremely suspicious as to why the 'Slytherin Ice Queen' is writing to you. Regardless, I want to arrange a meeting with you; and only you. I would appreciate discretion about this letter from everyone, including your close friends, Granger and Weasley, and your recently acquired "girlfriend" who is also my Godsister, Daphne Greengrass._

 _I know in these Dark times, especially with my Death Nibbler of a mother out of Azkaban, I would be the last person you would like to trust right now. But believe me when I say that this letter and request of a meeting is in no way a trap of any sort. There is some information I want to relay to you regarding some specific Slytherins. So give me a chance to explain everything to you. Please._

 _I will leave it to you to decide the meeting place and time. And I want to emphasize that you come alone. Below I have used a blood quill to give a witches oath to prove to you that I am not going to harm you in any way._

 _ **I, Evangeline Swan Rosier, do hereby swear on my magic and life that whatever I have written in this letter is the complete and utter truth and I am not going to harm Harry James Potter in any shape or form. So I swear, so mote it be.**_

 _There. I hope you trust me enough to at least come alone and listen to what I have got to say. I look forward to our meeting._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lady Evangeline Swan_

 _Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Rosier and Carrow_

 _P.S. It would be wise to burn this letter after you're done examining and/or analysing it._

It was with more than a little curiosity and confusion that Harry Potter read this letter. He had just been walking back to the common room after a 'meeting' with his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass, when a white dove found him with the letter attached to its leg. He knew of course who the dove belonged to; the Ice Queen was the only one in the entire castle to own a white dove. That was what worried him for a while, as to why Evangeline Rosie of all people would write to him.

While, initially, he had been happy and had a goofy smile on his face as he remembered the goodnight kiss he got from Daphne, now he stood in the middle of a corridor on the fourth floor, with furrowed eyebrows, staring at the letter like an idiot.

He knew for a fact what anything written by a blood quill looked like. He had used it enough times the previous years in detention with Umbitch to know it quite well. It was because of the oath he knew that he resident Ice Queen of the Slytherin House meant him no real harm and was being honest with him. It was this little fact that confused him to no end. According to Daphne, her god-sister was a Death Eater in training. Then why exactly did she want to relay information about "specific Slytherins"?

Before he could continue thinking, he heard a cooing sound, making him look up to find the white dove still sitting on the helmet of one of the knight statues.

"You want a reply now?" he asked it, feeling a little stupid, but thinking maybe the dove was as smart as his beloved Hedwig.

He was proved right when the dove nodded, making him smile.

"Come on then, we need to get to a classroom," he extended his left arm and immediately, it flew over and lightly grabbed his arm with its scratching feet.

As soon as the bird was steady, he walked into the nearest classroom and locked the door with one of the spells he had found in the library.

He looked at the letter again and thought. The witches' oath was enough for him to trust the girl for at least a little while, besides he had his Invisibility Cloak and Marauders' Map to check if she had deceived him in any way, so shrugged and thought ' _Gryffindor's charge ahead_ ' before opening his bag and procuring a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink.

 _Dear Ice Queen,_

 _I am willing to hear you out only because I have your oath._

 _Meet me on the seventh floor next to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy; now._

 _Trust me when I say, I_ will _know if you try to deceive me in any way._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Harry Potter._

Reading the letter over, he thought it was appropriate, considering who he was writing to; though he did think that the addressing was a little rash. But, regardless, he shrugged and tied the letter to the dove's leg before letting it fly out the only window in the room.

After the bird left, he cast a soft _Incendio_ to burn the letter as Rosier had said to do, and removed his Cloak and Map from his bag. He checked the entire route to the Room of Requirement for anyone patrolling, seeing as it was now after curfew, before grabbing his bag and donning his Invisibility Cloak and leaving the room.

As he silently walked through the cool and stony corridors of the castle, he thought about all he _knew_ about Evangeline Rosier and all that the Hogwarts' rumour mill said about her.

Evangeline Swan Rosier, though she preferred to go with Evangeline Swan, was the daughter of two known Death Eaters. Her father was Evans Rosier who died sometime in November 1980, according to Remus; and her mother was Alecto Carrow who escaped Azkaban last year in the mass breakout along with the Lestranges and a few others.

It was a known fact that she lived with her godparents, Alexander and Aurelia Greengrass, his girlfriend's parents. According to Daphne, the Greengrass adults had already taken the Dark Mark and apparently even Evangeline was scheduled to get one during Christmas this year; but that was neither here nor there.

She was extremely beautiful with her waist-length blonde hair, ice blue eyes, plump rosy red lips, a very light complexion, and a slightly petite hourglass figure with a height of just around 5 feet and 5 ½ inches. She was the most desired girl by the entire male population of Hogwarts and the target of the most of the jealous and envious looks from the females of the school. It was a given that she would become even more beautiful in another few years if her current beauty was anything to go by.

Rosier acquired the title of 'Slytherin Ice Princess' in first year when she came off as aloof and cold and disregarded anyone's attempts at getting close to her. She had sent many students to the Hospital Wing in their first year when they tried to bully her into doing as they asked. Not only her tormentors, she sent almost every persecutor to the Hospital when she found them harassing anyone. It was a well-known fact since then that she absolutely abhorred bullying of any sort. Even Malfoy and the Weasley twins hadn't escaped her wrath. Though she received detentions for it, it was pretty obvious that Evangeline Rosier was not one to be trifled with, because when they left the Hospital Wing, anyone rarely dared to lift their voice around her.

It was in fourth year when she hexed Malfoy in a particularly nasty way because of the 'Potter Stinks' badges. It wasn't for him, but due to the fact that she wouldn't tolerate anyone being bullied while she was around, even if it was the bloody "Gryffindor Golden Boy" if he was to use her own words. She had also given Ron a severe tongue lashing when she heard him spouting off nonsense about Harry cheating to get into the tournament.

It only earned her the hatred of Ronald Weasley and everyone who believed Harry to be a cheating liar.

But it also earned her the title of 'Slytherin Ice Queen'. Harry knew she wouldn't accept his gratitude in any way without giving him a tongue-lashing too. So he had sent her a simple white rose in thanks with a note saying ' _Thanks. H.J.P._ ' though he received no acknowledgment for it. He was okay with it; after all, she was the Ice Queen for a reason. Her aloofness and disregard for anyone's feelings was quite well known.

As he began climbing the stairs from the fourth floor, he recalled the small group of friends she had. Her group included two Slytherin girls, Tracey Davis & Ebony Moon, and one guy from the same House, Blaise Zabini. This group was quite frequently seen roaming the corridors, lounging around in the library, walking around the lake or the grounds; though, the Ice Queen never removed her mask, at least not in public. This group were the only Slytherins from his year who had never been spotted participating in tormenting the Gryffindors or any other student.

One last real fact he knew about her was that she was extremely intelligent. Though, Hermione was the one who took pride in flaunting her intelligence, it was Evangeline Rosier who took the spot for the 'Smartest Witch of the Age'. It was not uncommon to see Hermione fuming whenever Rosier tried a spell and got it on the first try when she had to try it at least twice to get the hang of it. Hermione had tried relentlessly to beat the Ice Queen on the academic front now for the last six years, quite unsuccessfully, might he add.

What led Hermione to even more irritation was the fact that they never saw Rosier even trying to maintain her academic standing. She seemed aloof with it all, when it was a source of entertainment for the entire school when Hermione fumed with the supposed blasphemy of it all. When on one hand Hermione was found studying in the library at ungodly hours or buried in (or behind) books most of the time, Rosier looked as if she wasn't even trying; she was found roaming the corridors, hanging out with her friends, or in her common room. The only time he, personally, had seen her really study was in class or quite frequently during examination periods.

He and Ron had been on the receiving end of Hermione's furious rants various times now to understand exactly how much she abhorred that little titbit of fact. It was a sore spot for his best friend.

In fact, he would go as far as to say that the only subject that Rosier seemed to have a real challenge in was the Defence against the Dark Arts class; that too from him. And that was only because he had real life experience in the field. Maybe that was the reason she didn't like him all that much, as was quite obvious to him and everyone from the glares she sent his way after every year's exam result came out. Other than a few from his DA, Rosier was the only one who could produce a fully corporeal patronus; he had been present when she did, it had been an extremely beautiful Seahorse. That was the first time he had seen the Ice Queen ever smile. Though it had been just a small lift of the left corner of her lips, it lit up her face brilliantly.

Other than that, there really wasn't much known about her. There were several rumours about her, though. Like the fact that in their third year, her boggart was someone telling her that she was just like her parents; or the rumour about her being betrothed to an extremely rich pureblood wizard in France; or even the one about her secretly pranking Umbridge in fifth year when she banned _The Quibbler_ after his interview with Skeeter. There was even a rumour about her being obsessed with flowers and their symbolism; some said that she got it from her friends Davis, Moon, and Zabini.

There were several other rumours too, but none were proved and there wasn't single evidence that painted her as either a 'Light' witch or a 'Dark' one. Even her God-sisters barely knew her; she was a mystery to many and a riddle for others.

Simply put, Evangeline Swan Rosier, Ice Queen extraordinaire, Smartest Witch of the Age, was an enigma; a riddle that was waiting to be solved, a mystery that was waiting to be unravelled.

It was safe to say that Harry Potter hated enigmas; they were trouble, and he was walking right to it.

As he checked the Map once again, he saw he was just a few feet away from the Room's entrance and Rosier had just left the dungeons and had begun climbing the stairs.

He sighed as he paced thrice in front of the blank wall while thinking, ' _I want a room to talk with the Slytherin Ice Queen where no one would be able to find us.'_

The door appeared and he entered. With a resigned sigh he sat on one of the couches, waiting for her Majesty to arrive while watching the Map for anyone following her.

' _Regardless,'_ he thought, wryly, _'considering my luck (or rather the lack of it) Murphy's Law is always applicable to any situation I find myself in.'_

Watching the Map, trouble was walking right to him; and as it reached the seventh floor, for some inexplicable reason, his heart beat sped up and palms began sweating.

He knew for a fact that whatever would go on in this meeting, his life was about to change once again. And that was saying something, considering what happened a few months ago at the Department of Mysteries. Her Majesty, the Ice Queen, was about to turn his world upside-down from its already topsy-turvy state; he could feel it in his bones.

He sighed and reluctantly stood up to open the door as she was currently waiting right outside. Placing his hand on the door knob, he thought once again, _'Gryffindors charge ahead!'_ before opening the door.

Page | 5


End file.
